


The Wager

by WhiteWinds



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bets, F/M, Flirting, Gods, M/M, Slight Humor, play thing of the gods, royal-universe, wagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds
Summary: Beerus was truly his complete opposite. And no one, maybe other than Whis, knew him better then Shin. And it’s this fact that Shin knew exactly how to reel Beerus in and get him to do as he wishes, without him knowing that the Kai has him wrapped around his little finger.“Let’s make a wager,” Shin suggested.Beerus perked up interest, his headache gone, looking to Shin with a sly grin, “What exactly did you have in mind.”





	The Wager

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while taking a break from writing Three Is The Magic Number.
> 
> This idea kind of popped into my head the other day at worked. It's basically a very light version from the Book Of Life scene. Where basically Shin is La Muerte and Beerus is Xibalba, and they make a wager on the lives of Vegeta and Bulma, who are kind of Manolo and Maria.
> 
> Also, this story takes place in the Alternate Univeres from this great story called "Empire" by Zeta Kizzy on fanfic.net. You don't have to ready that story to understand this one but I would recommend to check it out anyway, it's very well written story and one of my favorite fics of all time.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

“Are you even listening to me, Vegeta!”

“…”

“Hey! I’m talking to you, you jerk!”

“…”

“Vegeta!”

“What!?” he whirled around to face the princess.

“Don’t give me that!” Bulma scowled.

“Give you what?” Vegeta growled, feeling his patient’s thinning quickly.

“That attitude!” she yelled.        

“I can give you whatever I want! I’m the prince of all Saiyans!”

“And I’m the princess of Earth! But you don’t see me bullying you!” screamed Bulma.

“Bullying? Seriously is that how you are going to phrase it! You’re just as bad, if not worse!” yelled Vegeta.

“Why you…” Bulma growled.

They continued to argue in the gardens of the summer palace, in the city of Aenire. For Vegeta, thanks to his mother, who basically blacked mailed her own son to bring this damn harpy here with him, it wasn’t much of a vacation for him.

They were the only ones in the gardens, for no one wanted to be caught in either of their firing range of their tempers.

But they weren’t completely alone, for there was one spectator.

Up on the castle, the Supreme Kai sat on the edge of the roof, watching the two royals down below arguing over a silly little matter, being typical teenagers.

Since Freeze invaded Earth, and Princess Bulma was force to flee from her home and seek refuge on Planet Vegete, the Supreme Kai has been watching the events closely. As his duties of the Supreme Kai, he is to watch over all of creation in the universe, and help care for all new life. And with so many planets out there in the universe it was even difficult for him to watch over every little thing. But he did have his favorites, and Earth was one of them. So when he learned that Freeze invaded Earth, forcing the only surviving royal member to flee for her life, he couldn’t help but pay attention to what was going on.

He feared for the young girl’s life, very aware of Freeza’s cruelty to anyone that dared to stand before him, may they be friend or foe. But when he found her on Planet Vegeta, he was both relieved and fearful for her own safety. While the Saiyans race has come a long way for being known as the barbarian race in the universe, they weren’t prefect. Which lead to another whole set of issues that he’s not going to go down, but most of those rest with the current king and queen of the Saiyans.

He was getting off track here. The point was as powerful as the Saiyans were, and capable to protect the princess, they were not exactly the most gentle of people to those that are fragile as Earthlings. So it was a pleasant surprise to see that the young prince Vegeta, took great care of not harming her, and handled her in a gentle way that he knew was difficult for Saiyans. But that did nothing to curb his personality which seemed to match Bulma’s just fine.

The Supreme Kai smiled, knowing that despite the obvious detest for each other, a strong relationship was beginning to form.

A relationship that will hopefully save not only Earth, but Planet Vegeta as well.

“I never knew mortals could be so noisy.”

Shin didn’t bother to turn to greet his other half, landing right behind him, “You’re tardy,” said Shin, his voice hinted with a little tease to it.

His companion growled, “Wasn’t my fault. As soon as we landed, Whis basically took off to that damn festival to do Zeno knows what, leaving me to try to track you down myself. Knowing him he’s probably either shopping or stuffing his face without me.”

Shin bit back a chuckle, picturing Whis dumping his lord and took off on his own before the said lord even knew what happened.

“That sounds like him,” Shin commented, “I suppose I shouldn’t blame you for your tardiness then, Lord Beeurs?”

“Of course!” Beerus dropped down to sit next to Shin, turning his head, sticking his nose up in the air, “A destroyer is never late to anyway.”

“Yes, Lord Beerus. Whatever you say,” said Shin.

“Now then let’s get down to business. Why did you call me out here to Planet Vegeta?” asked Beerus.

“Do you see those two mortals down there,” Shin pointed down to the gardens.

Beerus followed where he was pointing to, “You mean the two noisy mortals that are arguing with each other?”

Shin nodded, “That’s Prince Vegeta of planet Vegeta, and Princess Bulma of Earth.”

“Vegeta? You mean that’s the little brat of King Vegeta and Queen Mieke of this mud ball planet? He’s grown a bit the last time I saw him, when I was stepping on his father’s head of course,” Beerus muttered, “The princess I’m afraid I do not know. But Earth does sound familiar.”

“She’s the reason why I actually asked you to meet me here for,” said Shin.

“Oh?”

“In the last few weeks, Freeze has invaded Earth, conquered it, and forced princess Bulma to flee and seek asylum here among the Saiyans.”

“Freeza huh? Well that honestly doesn’t surprise me. That little bastard likes to think the galaxies are he’s to conquer is if they were his play things.”

“Yes, he’s defiantly been busy conquering planets and selling them on the black market. And I fear that Earth will face that same fate if Bulma doesn’t make a strong case to the Galactic Council,” said Shin.

Beerus scuffed, “I don’t know why you just won’t let me blast all those old geezers. They think they are _so_ important, and that they are so high and mighty,” just thinking about those bastards put Beerus in a bad mood.

“You know we can’t meddle in mortal affairs, Lord Beerus,” Shin sighed, “We’ve been over this.”

“Yeah, yeah,” grumbled Beerus.

“Anyways, what I really want to talk to you about is Freeza. He’s really starting to get out of control. Not only is he purging life off all the planets he’s conquered, but destroying them on a simple whim. And I know you don’t want to hear this but he’s basically invading your duties as a Destroyer but with no concern of what his actions cause,” Shin told him.

“You think I don’t know that,” Beerus growled, his energy starting to leak out from his growing bad mood.

This was dangerous grounds he was trending on now. Shin knows that.

“Freeza is one of the few mortals you have actually shown yourself to. And I know he, like everyone else you’re appeared in front of, is terrified of you. You are the only one that can control him. I’ve turn a blind eye to him long enough, knowing you have dealings with him. But he’s now threatening Earth, one of my favorite planets that’s far from being ready to be destroyed,” Shin pleaded.

This was against their agreement, their duties of Supreme Kai and God of Destruction, but… Shin didn’t know if he could stand by on this one.

“I could,” Beerus finally answered.

Shin looked to him with hope.

“But… if I did that it could cause another problem.”

He knew it was too good to be true.

“What problem?” Shin inquired.

“A Saiyan problem,” was all he said.

A Saiyan problem? What does that- Oh? Now he remembered.

“What is the status of King Vegeta’s metal health?” he asked.

“Poor,” Beerus answered, “Like I said before, the last time I visited Planet Vegeta was when prince Vegeta with just a rug rat. It wasn’t completely obvious, but Whis and I could start seeing the signs of his health slipping. The way he’s going, it will not end well for the universe. Overall, the Saiyans could be a much bigger issue then Freeza. Tch, I should have destroyed this planet long ago why I had the chance.”

“Do you really think the king would-“

“Yes. Like all powerful empires, they are starting to grow to confidant, to greedy. They start thinking to greatly of themselves, and that’s what leads to many falls of an empire. And with all empires, their once beloved king usually becomes a tyranny that has no concern of their people’s lives and wellbeing. You and I have wittiness this act many times already.”

Beerus was right. They have seen many empires come and go in their long lives, and the Saiyan Empire was no different. But still…

“I don’t think they are as doom as you think they are,” commented Shin.

Beerus looked to him, curious, “Oh? How so?”

“Because I believe their future is not as bleak as you believe. I believe that prince Vegeta will be their salvation,” Shin looked back to the still arguing royals. Although their heated spat has calmed a bit.

“Prince Vegeta? Are you serious,” Beerus asked, “That stubborn brat will be their salvation?” he then laughed.

Shin pouted, “I am serious, Lord Beerus. Vegeta is nothing like his father. He’s smart and stronger than his father as well as compassionate then him, even if he doesn’t show it. And he will be the one to help princess Bulma to reclaim her planet,” he watched Vegeta and Bulma now talking in a civilize manner, “I know it.”

Beerus watched the two mortals, feeling a little annoyed, as well as a small headache coming on, “Ah! This all so annoying, Freeza, Earth, and the Saiyan Empire! I should just destroy everything so we can be done with it. And I’ll start by destroying Earth first.”

Shin froze, looking to Beerus.

But he shouldn’t be surprised; this was Beerus’s solution to everything. And yes, it’s true that Freeza and Saiyan Empire must be dealt with immediately, but destruction wasn’t the answer, especially for Earth who was basically an innocent victim in all of this. He had to think of a way to avoid destruction all together. When he asked Beerus to meet with him to figure out how to deal with Freeza, Shin was hoping for Beerus to ring Freeza in and put a little fear into him, not destroy him.

Beerus was truly his complete opposite. And no one, maybe other than Whis, knew him better then Shin. And it’s this fact that Shin knew exactly how to reel Beerus in and get him to do as he wishes, without him knowing that the Kai has him wrapped around his little finger.

“Let’s make a wager,” Shin suggested.

Beerus perked up interest, his headache gone, looking to Shin with a sly grin, “What exactly did you have in mind.”

Shin smiled, now he’s got him. The one thing he knew for sure about Beerus was that the god in question couldn’t pass up a good bet, especially with Shin. Of course, Shin wasn’t really much for a gambler but was willing to go along with Beerus’s little games. They were actually amusing, and mostly fell in Shin’s favor whenever they bet against one another.

“Princess Bulma, she may not look it, but she is a genius. A very rare mind you don’t see until every few hundred years. But is also known to have a stubborn streak, as well as a short temper, much like Prince Vegeta,” Shin watched Vegeta escort Bulma out of the gardens, “Despite Vegeta’s crude manner, and short temper, he possess a good heart under there. And I can already see that he has developed a soft spot for the princess, and the princess is already growing fawn of him as well.

“My proposal is that I believe Vegeta and Bulma will fall in love and form a strong and powerful alliance between their two races and force Freeza to yield to them.”

Beerus laughed, “My dear Shin, you must be losing it if you honestly think those two numskulls have any romantic feelings between them.”

“Then you have nothing to lose, _Beerus_ ,” he purred his name.

A pleasant shiver ran down Beerus’s spine, hearing his name from Shin’s lips, as he leaned in closer, “If they don’t then what do I win, _Shin_.”

Shin smiled, “If you win, I will not only allow you to do as you please with both planets. But I will also allow you to destroy Planet Nubla.”

Hearing that, Beerus grinned joyfully, “Would you really give me Planet Nubla?”

Shin nodded, “Yes.”

Planet Nubla was the last planet that still existed that his ancestor, Elder Kai, crafted himself. It was a special planet to Elder Kai, even going as far as to ask Shin to make sure that Beerus didn’t try to blow it up. Normally, Shin tried to stay out of their grudge match when he could but even he had to say that Planet Nubla was special and it didn’t deserve to be destroyed yet. But because of Beerus and Elder Kai’s little feud, they were always trying to push each other’s buttons as hard as they could. And for Beerus, he knew that the best way to really anger Elder Kai was to destroy Planet Nubla.

He knew it was risky to offer Beerus Planet Nubla. For if Beerus finally destroys it he’ll never hear the end of it from his ancestor. But it was the only thing that Shin knew for sure he would not pass on if he took this bet.

“Wait,” Beerus’s grin drops as he stared at Shin suspiciously, “What do you get out of this if you win?”

Shin didn’t lose his smile, “If I win… then Planet Earth and Planet Vegeta will remain. And,” he paused, “… you will no longer blow up any more planets on your whims, without asking me first.”

“What!? You can’t be serious!” Beerus yelled.

“Then the bet is off,” Shin calmly replied.

Beerus scowled, “I’m the God of Destruction! It is my duty to destroy anything I see fit and anyone that dares to cross me!”

“I would hardly call it crossing you when you get angry when someone serves you a displeasing meal of your taste,” Shin muttered.

“I don’t need anyone to tell me what to do!” Beerus continued to yell.

“That’s fine,” said Shin, “Don’t accept the bet if you don’t think you can win.”

Beerus narrowed his eyes, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. If you don’t want to make a bet with me, that’s fine. I mean, I won’t do it if I didn’t think the odds were in my favor.”

“You’re mocking me, aren’t you,” Beerus deadpan.

“No, no, of course not,” said Shin.

Beerus’s scowl deepened, “Don’t give me that look! I can win this bet if I wanted to! And I’m going to!”

“So you accept it?” Shin asked.

“You damn fucking right I am!” Beerus raised his hand to seal their deal with a shake.

“Wait,” Shin lowered Beerus’s hand down, “There are some conditions for the bet, two in fact.”

Beerus groaned, “What are they?”

“The first condition, while the bet is in place we can’t intervene in any kind of mortal affairs during this time,” said Shin.

Beerus rolled his eyes, “Well, duh.”

“And second,” he glared at Beerus, “No, cheating.”

“Why, Shin,” Beerus wore a fake hurt expression, “Do you truly think I would sink so low to cheat in order to win a tiny little bet.”

“Yes,” Shin narrowed his eyes at him, “And if I remember correctly, which I do, last time we made a bet you cheated.”

“You have no proof that I-“

“Whis told me,” Shin cut in.

Beerus growled, “Damn Whis.”

“Those are the conditions of the bet,” Shin raised his hand in offer to Beerus, “Do you accept?”

Beerus glared at him for a moment, his eyes moving down to the offered hand, and then back up to Shin’s face.

It was another minute later that Beerus finally smirked and grabbed Shin’s hand, shaking on their deal, “Very well. By the ancient laws, I accept your little wager.”

Shin smiled.

Beerus smirk grew as he suddenly jerked Shin into his lap, causing the Kai to yelp in surprise. As soon as he hit Beerus’s lap, he felt Beerus flip him over so he was facing Beerus to only have him lean in and kiss Shin.

Beerus pulled away from the blushing Kai, smirking in satisfaction, “Now that’s how you seal a deal.”

Shin could only nod.

“Well, now that’s all settled,” said Beerus, “Let’s get out of here,” Beerus picked Shin up from his lap, standing up from the ledge, keeping Shin in his arms before he took off flying.

“W-Wait! Where are you taking me?” Shin clung to Beerus.

“It’s been to long since we’ve came together, alone like this, and I’m not wasting that time about talking about stupid mortals when we can be doing something more _interesting_ together,” he purred.

Shin turned red but didn’t comment. Honestly, he shouldn’t be surprise by Beerus since Shin has missed him too. And a part of him wanted to spend some alone time with Beerus when he asked to see him here on Planet Vegeta to speak of the Freeza problem, even if they never really did settle on what to do with him. But Shin had faith in both Prince Vegeta and Princess Bulma of taking care of the tyrant and saving not only their homes, but homes of many more out there that Freeza has ruined.

But for now Shin will let things play out the way he knows they will.

Shin wrapped his arms around Beerus’s neck, nestling up against his chest as Shin let’s Beerus take him where ever he wished.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos!


End file.
